The present invention relates to a grinding machine for use with a rolling mill and more particularly a grinding machine capable of continuously grinding the cylindrical or rolling surface of a work roll without removing the work roll from the rolling mill.
In general, the work rolls of a rolling mill tend to be locally worn out at the portions corresponding to the edges of a slab or the like being rolled and the rolling surfaces of the work rolls are worn and roughened so that the rolling surfaces of the work rolls must be periodically ground. According to the conventional methods, the worn work rolls are removed from the rolling mill and are ground while the rolling operation is stopped. As a result, a lot of work and a long time are needed. Furthermore, the rolling surfaces of the work rolls are ground by means of a rotary grinding wheel so that the grinding wheel surface tends to be "loaded". As a result, frequent dressing (removal of loading) is needed so that it takes a long time to grind the cylindrical or rolling surface of a work roll.
One of the objects of the present invention is therefore to provide a grinding machine for use with a rolling mill capable of continuously grinding the cylindrical or rolling surface of a work roll of a rolling mill without the need of removal of the work roll and further without dressing, whereby labor saving can be attained and the continuous rolling operation can be carried out without any interruption.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.